Adjusting
by BrooklynRed
Summary: Bob Parr is dead,murdered by a new supervillian by the name of Hunter. Exciled from there homeland can the Incredables and there cousains defeat the evil villian?
1. Leaving

**Senator Praises new Legislation**

_Senator Joe Kennier has praised the new anti-super legislation that was passed into law last night by President George W. Bush. The legislation follows the Super Regulation Act passed just a few weeks earlier._

_Senator Kennier, who represents the Austin District of Texas, is well known for his anti-super stance. "It is time that this menace to society is countered," he said today, "For too long have the American people been in danger from Supers, for too long have Supers been treated as superior beings."_

_The Super Control Act which prohibits Supers from using any form of motorised transportation, their powers, public schools and getting a job, will come into force next week. Critics have already said that the legislation is much like the Nazi legislation upon Jews in the 1930's._

_The most controversial aspect of the new legislation is the creation of 'Super towns,' which many have derided as concentration camps. Supers will be required to live in one of these towns or be escorted there by force…(Article contuse page 2)_

Bob Parr threw down the mornings paper in disgust. He still couldn't believe that the republicans had managed to push through that piece of rubbish. The Super Regulation Act had been bad enough, revealing him and his kids for what they where but this was even worse.

Beside him his suitcase lay, packed and ready to go, downstairs another 12 lay. He slowly got up and walked through the door, lugging the suitcase behind him as it it weighed nothing-to him it didn't.

"You finished packing Dash?" He called upstairs,

"Just finished." A blur rushed past him, a suitcase smashing him in the leg. Bob grimaced, "Sorry Dad."

"How about you Vi?" A black haired head popped round Violets doorway.

"Finished, but could I have some help getting it down stairs?" Bob walked into Violets room, three huge suitcases lay in the rooms centre. He looked at Vi then back at the suitcases. How could one girl have so many clothes? Still, it wasn't worth leaving anything behind. No doubt they could buy new things in Britain but still, waste not want not.

Bob finally manage to manoeuvre himself through the narrow doorway into the hall and then down the stairs, 4 suitcases under each arm. At the bottom his family stood, waiting for him, Helen reached out and took some of the cases from him, handing one each to the kids and holding another herself, Jack-jack was already in the car. "you all got your badges?" Bob asked, and they nodded.

On everyone's chest was a prominent blue badge, another one of the Super Regulation Act's measures. The badges showed who where super and who wasn't, and what there names and abilities where. Like everyone else in the family Bob hated them.

He forced the last two cases into the land Rovers boot and climbed in. Helen was driving. Luckily the Super Control Act wasn't yet in place so they could still drive cars and, crucially, leave the country.

Violet had her earplugs in, listening to Green Day, Bob could hear he music from where he was sitting. "Violet, turn the music down."

"What?"

"Violet turn the music down, you'll wreak your hearing."

"What?" Bob gave up, if she wanted to wreak her ears it was her choice, she was happy and quiet. Dash, however, was not so easily silenced. "Where are we going again." He'd been told of course but he was board.

"England." Bob replied in monotone, hoping that would silence Dash.

"Where in England?"

"Yorkshire."

"Where in Yorkshire?"

"The Yorkshire dal…Look, Dash you know this already, okay, we've told you, where going to stay wit our cousins who live on a farm in Thorpe in the Yorkshire dales. Okay?"

"Ok." Finally the car was silent and it stayed that way as they drove towards the airport. Then came the struggle to get all the baggage out of the car, the conspicuous glances at there badges as they walked through the airport. Everyone knew that most supers where leaving America, but to see the most well known of them all, the Incredible family, came as quite a shock. Several times they where hassled by anti-super demonstrators or there pro-super counterparts.

But eventually they made it, checked in at the desk and then they where onboard the plane, leaving America behind.


	2. meet the familly

**Disclaimer, I do not own the incredables, but I do own the Stockdale family. I don't own any of the locations this is set, I think the Yorkshire dales national park own them…or my dad…**

**Oh, and I defiantly don't own Miss Jarvis! She made my life hell for 5 years now she's going to do the same for Dash….I almost feel sorry for him…. Actually this chpter doesn't feature her, but later chapters do.**

**Star swordsman: I've only abandoned two of my storys: In the Jungle and a LOTR one. The others are still going, but unlike those one, I have a plan for this one anyway….**

**Chapter two…**

The plane touched down in Leeds-Bradford airport at midday, after a 6 hour flight. The family staggered off and quickly went through customs, pausing only to rip off the hated badges where still stuck to there chests. Finally they where free of them, and free from the legislation that had ruined there lives. The staff didn't seem to bat an eyelid at the family when they where told that they where Supers, no one seemed to care, it was a strange almost reliving feeling.

Then they where out in the street, the terminal doors closing behind them. The air was cold, despite it being midday and there breath condensed before them in little puffs. The family weren't dressed for that sort of weather; in Metroville it had been warm, about 5 degrees Celsius. Here it was about -5 degrees. The family retreated quickly indoors and rummaged through there luggage to find more suitable gear. Then they ventured out again.

"Oi, Bob, over here!" A shout emanated behind them, followed by the beep of a horn and the family turned to see a pick-up truck sliding into a short-stay parking space followed by a quad bike. It was there cousins, the Stockdale's come to pick them up, the family quickly ran over to see them, and Bob shook hands warmly with the driver.

"Fred! Good to see you!"

"Alright Bob, how things over the pond?" The driver spoke with a strong Yorkshire accent, he was a slim man, but well muscled with a hard weather beaten face.

"Not good mate not good. How's the farming going?"

"same old, same old…" The two drifted into conversation, though they where related they hadn't seen each other for years, not since the glory days. Back then Fred had been Hypno, the masked hero that protected Skipton, but those days had gone. He still used his powers though, finding them useful in the farming business, especially when you where trying to get a good sale.

Dash and Violet, however where more interested in the tall youth that rode the quad bike, he rode bareheaded so that his long black hair streamed out behind him. He had a shallow face, pale with shocking white eyes, this was Dan-their cousin, though they hadn't seen him for a long time. He climbed off the quad and walked over to them, smiling.

"Dash, my man, good to see you! And you to Violet, it's been a while." He spoke with a accent, not as strong as his fathers but still strong none the less. He was 16, though he looked younger and Violet blushed. "Hi, Dan."

Dash had none of Violets embarrassment, "Hi, Dan! Is that your quad bike, can I have a ride? Please?" Dan smiled at him,

"we'll see. Now lets get on with loading your stuff. " He pointed a hand to where the luggage lay abandoned near the adults, by this time Helen had abandoned it and was talking with Fred. Dash and Violet began to walked towards it but Dan called them back, "There's no need to fetch it-I'll do it myself." He reached out a hand and his eyes blazed white. The luggage lifted into the air and flew into the back of the pick-up, landing neatly.

The adults had just about finished there conversation, "We'd better be off," Fred told Bob and Helen, "This is a short stay car park and I've got work to do once we get home."

Helen looked quizzically inside the pickup, "There's only 2 seats, and there's 5 of us." The farmer looked at her,

"So, you and Jack-Jack in the front and Bob and Violet in the back." Helen looked at the open roofed back of the pickup.

"Is that safe? And what about Dash?"

"Corse it's safe. I've got some wheels in there for them to sit on, and there's a rail to hold onto and everything! No way will they fall out of there."

"And Dash?"

"He can piggyback on the Quad, it's a two manner by the way, so he'll be perfectly safe." Helen still wasn't convinced, the quad only had one real seat, and the where no seatbelts or anything, just a grid for Dash to grip onto, if he slipped or let go…

"But…"

"Dan is an experienced driver, Helen, it'll be fine." Bob interjected, "it's not like he's unused to speed is it?" Dash was already on the quad, sitting behind Dan who was revving the engines.

"You ready to go yet dad?"

"You go ahead mate, you know the way back don't you?"

"Aye." Dan revved the engines and set off, before the long the pickup followed, Violet enjoying the wind whipping through her hair, all it could do now was rain.

**So there we go, chapter two. You've met some of the main characters (And the main character.) Reviews are welcomed, as are ideas.**


	3. HOw many pubs are there!

**You may not know this Star swordsman, there aren't many towns in the dales…I might introduce a villain at some point but that's not certain either. You might just be about on about people hating the Supers, unfortunately the dales are a very conservative area. **

**Little quiz for you all, see who gets it right (Or guesses it right) I'm going to get Dash into two sports he probably hasn't encountered before, can you guess what they are…There are clues in the upcoming chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the incredibles, okay. You got that? Right. On we go **

Dash yelled with delight as they sped through round the ring-road that circled Skipton. Unusually for this time of year the ring road was clear except for a few tractors and so they made good progress.

It wasn't the speed that made Dash so exhilarated, he was used to speed, it was the shudder of the quad beneath him, the roar of the engine and Dans driving. Needless to say Dan was pushing the quad to it's limits in a attempt to scare the boy behind him, overtaking on blind turns, taking shortcuts across fields and going as fast as he could seemed to be the norm.

They skidded round the roundabout and onto Grassington Road. The whole journey had been quite an eye opener for Dash. He was a city boy born and bread so seeing miles and miles of fields and huge hills was strange for him. And he hadn't even been into the real wild country that was the dales.

They flew past the Craven Hethier Inn, to quads wheels leaving the ground as it crested the hill. Dash yelled again and Dan smiled. Not long now, just 9 more miles and he'd be turning off at Craco. The reached Rylstone, a tiny place with only 10 or 12 houses in, and a pub. That was one thing that Dash noticed everywhere had a pub, no matter how small. Most places had two.

Half a mile down the road they came to Craco, a village that consisted solely of two lines of houses that marched down one of the few patches of straight road. They swung around another corner, went passed a quarry and then swung down a almost invisible track that came off at right angles to the road. In most cities this would have barley passed for a driveway but here it was a main road.

They jetted through Linton, another small place that had almost as many pubs as houses. Then, finally they where on a large straight bit of road. Dash felt relieved, his bottom was going numb from all the jolting about on the road to Linton. Dan meanwhile was intently watching the road, then suddenly he slammed the breaks on, pulling quad round in a 90 degree turn. Smoke filled the air from the back tires and Dash nearly went flying, he yelled at Dan who was laughing. "Tell me when your going to do that next time!" Dan just kept laughing and gunned the engines again, starting up the country track towards a large hill. He was going slowly now but still the Quad was jolting about. "Are we there yet?" Dash asked,

"No, this is just the road into Thorp, the village is just behind the Fell." Dan replied, "Then there's another, worse track than this that leads to the farm." Dash wondered what he meant by Fell, then he realised that the boy was referring to the hill in front of them. Dash could see people running up and down the hill, they seemed to be practicing for something.

"What are they doing?"  
"Practicing for Thorpe Fell race."

"Thorpe what race?" Dash asked,

"Fell Race, it's a type of running we do up here, you run up a hill and down again, it's really hard and dangerous." Dan replied, hoping the expiration would satisfy his cousin. It didn't of course.

"Doesn't sound that dangerous."

"Well it is, okay, look where in Thorpe now." The quad had rounded a corner and was now on a rough straight that led towards a small group of clustered houses, two or three at most. They passed The Devonshire Arms, Thorpes pub, and then turned off onto a muddy track. The road was bumpy and they where both jolted about terribly. Each side of the road ran a dry stone wall and beyond that where fields full of sheep. Finally after half a mile or so or hell they reached another turn, went through a gate and the farmhouse was before them.

It was an old, low building two stories high. What it didn't have for height though it made up with length and depth. The windows where only a foot or so from the ground. To one side of the farmhouse was a barn which was followed by a ramshackle of building and to the left was a court with short cut field with posts at either end rising in a H. A thin white sheen of frost ran across the mown grass.

Dan leapt of the Quad, followed rather more slowly by Dash who was not used to the constant bouncing of the quad and was now rather sore, and made his way to the door that led inside. He opened it, looked back at Dash who was slowly following.

Inside the house was warm with the smell of a wood fire, Dash smiled as he gingerly came down the steps that led to the hall from the door. From the left there came the sound of a woman singing, badly, to The Beatles and a TV blaring from the right. Dan yelled, "Mum, where home." and made his way into the kitchen. The sound of voice came then and then Dan walked out with a tall woman who looked a lot like Helen except with grey hair.

"Mum, this is Dash." James said and the ladies arms extended out so that she could hug Dash without moving. Dan looked vaguely embarrassed, "Errr.my mum has the same powers as your mum." He explained. The two women where sisters.

Meanwhile Dash was being dragged slowly towards the woman as she constantly spoke, "Dash, it's so good to see you again, where your mother….You've grown so much since I last saw you, but that was years again wasn't it and…"

"Err, hi Auntie Judith.£ dash managed to squeeze out, looking to Dan for some help. It came as Dan pulled his mums arms away.

"Err, mum, the puddings are burning" he said as the smell filled the air.

"Oh! Cra…I mean Oh sugar!" She yelled and ran from the room to fight the fire that was rapidly developing in the kitchen. Dan smiled at Dash, "Do you want to see your room or my sister?" He asked,

"My room." Dash replied and they set up towards the stairs but didn't get 5 meters before a girl materialised in front off them.

"What was that about me?" She demanded, "and who's this?"

Dan sighed, "There was nothing about you, Ruth. Oh and Dash this is Ruth, my sister, she can teleport in case you hadn't noticed. And Ruth, this is Dash, your cousin. Now would you please get out of our way?"

"No." the girl replied, she was about 5 foot tall with shoulder length hair, it was hard to tell how old she was. Dash o rembered what his mum had said, 10, that was it, she was 10. She looked a hell of a lot older though.

"Ruth, move out of the bloody way."

"No, I'm coming up with you."

"No your not." James responded, using his powers to lift her into the air and depositor her there. He then retreated up the stairs, keeping the girl pinned to the ground. "She can't teleport then." He explained, "If she can't move her molecules she can't teleport."

"NO fair!" His sister protested, "I'm telling mom!" Dan turned and ran upstairs, Dash keeping pace with him at a gentle jog. The stairs spiralled upwards, a legacy of the days when the farmhouse had been a refuge. "Right." Dan said once they reached the top. "Where sharing a room, ours is on the right, your sister is sharing with Ruth and your parents have the guest room."

He pushed open the door to his room and they went it. It was painted Back and white, with a bunk bed in the right hand corner. "You've got top bunk." Dan said, "sorry if it's all a bit tatty, I'm going to have it redone soon." There was a voom outside that announced the arrival of the rest of the family.

**Okay so it's not exactly scintillating stuff, but it'll get better. They have to settle in first**


	4. Schools

**To the guy who commented about my spelling, come on that's knit picking isn't it, you've shown two examples from 3,184 words!**

**You got the bit about the Thorpe fell Run right, but maybe you should google wharfedale, I think that'll reveal what's going to happen. Again I don't own the incredables, ect….**

In the manner of all families the world over confronted with the arrival of someone knew the entire family converged upon the front doorway. Dan and Dash raced down stairs, Ruth appeared in the hall with a quite pop and Judith waved through the window before running into the hall.

When Fred led the remainants of the Incredible family through the door they where met with an immediate barrage of greetings, hugs, kisses. They responded as best they could, Helen hugging everyone in sight and exchanging kisses with her sister, a windswept Bob trying to make sense of the situation, Fred saying that he had some work to do and rushing out immediately and Violet making herself invisible and attempting to sneak off. (This failed by the way, she forgot she wasn't wearing her incredible suit.)

Dan and Dash became board almost imminently and began to wander upstairs, when Dan noticed a distinctive smell coming from the kitchen, for the second time that night Judith had managed to set the dinner on fire. "Bugger!" She yelled and ran out followed by Helen despite to help, shoving Jack-Jack into Violets hands.

Violet meanwhile now had to contend with a baby that was attempting to become the human eqilivent of Satan and a 10 year old girl who kept teleporting around her and who wanted to show her there room.

"Bedlam." Dan muttered as the two boys made there way upstairs to play on Dan's Gamecube. Violet decided to give up on resisting Ruths nagging and follow the girl upstairs.

0o0o0oo0o0o0o00o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00oo0

Eventually calm was restored and on the third attempt the combined efforts of the women had managed to make a reasonable roast dinner. The families settled down to the meal at the large table in the dining room, heated by the log fire to one side. Fred and Judith sat at one end of the table with Bob and Helen at the other, the boys sat on the right and the girls on the left.

"Well, this is nice." Bob commented as he bit into the steak. Unlike the others he had no trouble cutting into the meat. "I haven't had a proper Sunday roast for years."

"All home made." Fred responded, Violet went a bit green, "Slaughter the lamb last night, poor thing." Violet pushed the lamb to the other side of her plate, somehow she couldn't bring herself to bite into the excellent meat.

Helen decided to move the conversation away from what was on there plate, not just for violets sake either. "So," She said brightly, "What schools are around here from the kids? We left America a bit quickly and didn't have time to look you see and…"

"Don't worry," Judith responded, "Dan sorted it last night. We've got Dash enrolled to go to Threshfeild School, that's the local school by the way, it's very good. He'll be in Helen Jarvis class. It's a bit smaller than what you had over there but that's good in some ways."

"How big is it?" Helen asked,

"87 pupils, well 88 now."

"That's tiny!"

"If you think that's small you should see Violets school, the smallest Secondary Small in the country. It's good though, trust me. Dan goes there and he enjoys it, don't you Dan?"

"No." Judith laughed at him.

"He's only joking of course, he loves it really."

"Where exactly is it, what exactly is it?"

"Upper Wharfedale Secondary Modern School. It's in Threshfeild like Dashs school so we can get all the kids there in one run. Dans in year 11 at the moment there, and Vi will be in year 8. That means she's got 3 years till her exams." The two women then lapsed into a tedious conversation about differences in schooling between the states and England, most of it centring on the fact that Dash and Violet would have to wear uniforms. The kids protested at first but there where no two ways about it. To go to school in England you have to wear uniform.

Bob was slipping into mind numbing tedium of women's conversation, he tried to fight it by asking Fred a question. "So what's happening tomorrow, what should I be doing to help out." As part of the agreement when the Parrs had asked to come to Yorkshire it had been decided that Bob would work around the farm and Judith had secured Helen a job in The Yorkshire Lass.

"Nothing tomorrow, at least not in the morning, where off down to the rugby, Dans playing against Harrogate. Real local Darby that."

"Rugby, what's Rugby?" Bob seemed to remember something about a game but not much. From the few bits he rembered it was something like American football but more violent.

"You'll see tomorrow!" Fred replied, unwilling to say any more.

After the meal finished the adults retired to the sitting room and the kids upstairs. Dash, interested by the conversation between Fred and Bob, badgered Dan to show him rugby. Eventually Dan relented and fiddled behind the TV to plug in the DVD player. Then he pulled the DVD of the 1973 Barbarians vs the All Blacks DVD from the rack and showed the boy it. Dash was fascinated, the sheer violence of the game caught him off guard at first, the speed at which the unprotected men hit each other, but then the speed and beauty of the game caught his eye. Gareth Edwards famous try clinched it for him, that night he dreamed of being a rugby player.

**Little linking chapter here….trust me, the next one will be better. I've decided to put a villain in…**


	5. The Death of Hero

**Okay, and now the story takes a darker tone, WARNING THIS CHPTER CONTAINS CARACTER DEATH. I'm going to upgrade it to a T (I don't believe that death is M theme.) But if you don't like seeing the good guys killed don't read this. That's all I have to say really.**

The pickup rumbled down The Avenue on it's way to Wharfedale RUFC. It was a fine winter day, not to cold with clear skies for miles. Inside the two families road, James and Dash both carrying bags, Dash having announced he wanted to learn how to play that morning.

The road was congested and clogged with the cars of the players and families of 25 teams, 15 from the home club and 10 away teams. In Wharfedale Rugby isn't just a sport it is The Sport.

Luckily Freds place as fixture sectary guaranteed him a parking sport outside the club house. The ground had recently been revamped and now contained seating for one side of the pitch and covered terraces for the rest. Despite it's locations small size Wharfedale was a large club, currently lying 7th in National League two.

Dan imminently leapt out of the car and ran off to the changing rooms, his grudge game against Harrogate only an hour away, meanwhile Fred lead Dash over to the second team pitch where the under 11's where training. Dash was wearing a pair of Dan's old boots a size to big for him and Dan's old kit, long outgrown. Fred called to the coach standing in the middle directing the boys in a practice game.

"Oi, Dave, do you mind if my lad joins you." The man jogged over, smiling at Dash.

"Course not mate, has he played before?"

"No but he's keen, and Dans taught him the rules. He's quick, a real winger."

"I'll give him a go. What's your name Young man?" This time he addressed Dash personally.

"Dash."

"Okay, you come with me, I'll introduce you to the lads." He jogged back to wards the game and smiled at the group of 9 and 10 year olds lads. "Right guys, gather round." The boys clustered round, "This is dash, okay, He's going to be laying with us for a while. He hasn't played for a while so go easy on him. Dash, this is…"He then reeled off a long list of names and nicknames that Dash couldn't hope to remember. "Right Dash, your on the yellow team so get a bib on. You know about passing backwards and all don't you."

"Yes."

"Okay off you go." Dash sped off, careful not to go to fast, and grabbed a yellow bib before returning to the game. The opposition had the ball and there captain, a small, tough looking lad with a shock of red hair, tapped it against his foot and passed the ball out.

Dash tried to find his place in the line of defenders, finding it hard to move as one as they did. They seemed to be perfectly synchronised as they moved up and he lagged behind. Caught off guard. A large burly blues player with a scrum cap on spotted the gap and ran directly towards it, directly at Dash. Dash yelled as he saw the boy come running towards him. He was twice Dash's size and had a expression of determination of intent on his face. Dash gulped. He tried to dredge up the advice Dan had given him on tackling, _go for the legs and hold on _had been the gist. By this time the boy was upon him. Dash closed his eyes and stepped forwards with his back bent hitting the boy at knee height. He tried to hold on as Dan had told him, but the boy just ignored his tackle and ran over him, leaving him hunched in the grass. His tackle had been a complete failure.

He shook his head and opened his eyes, looking around to see what happened. The boy had carried on running and scored, diving over the line. "bad luck mate," someone said behind him, "Not many could have stopped Smudger, not on there first attempt." It was opposition's captain, the red haired boy that had tapped off. He reached out and had and pulled Dash up.

"Thanks."

"No problem, I'm Chris by the way." The boy retreated back into his own half with his teamates-formed in a line like Dash's team had done earlier. The rest of Dash's team had arrived and formed a staggered line. The coach blew his whistle again and they where off. Dash wasn't caught off guard this time as the line moved forwards, the ball flicking from had to hand till….

Suddenly he had it, surprised he looked up to see his read haired friend baring down on him, preparing tackle. Acting on instinct as much as anything Dash sidestepped inside leaving the boy sprawled in the dust. Looking up Dash saw the line ahead, and the opposition bearing down on him. He sprinted, not his quickest obviously but quick enough to avoid his enemies.

Before long he reached the try line and touched the ball down, looking behind him to see that he'd left his opponents half a pitch behind. His team ran up and began to slap him on the back and cheer, despite this being a friendly between two teams on the same side they wanted to win. He could hear the opposition cursing him, "Christ he's fast."

He was starting to enjoy this.

O0o0o00o0oo00o0o0oo00oo00o0o0o0oo00oo00o0o0o

The two teams ran out to the sound of cheering from all four corners of the ground. Hundreds of people had turned up to watch the Under 15's Yorkshire Cup champions, Wharfedale, play there arch rivals Harrogate. The greens wore there green and white hoped shirts with pride, one or two kissing the badge as they ran out. In contrast the Harrogate lads looked stony faced and committed, there Red, Black and Orange shirts matching there faces.

The two teams went into huddles as the captains exchanged pleasantries and then the sound of chanting filled the air as the teams psyched themselves up. This would be a no-holds barred clash, neither side feeling any love for the other.

The kick off was high and ling from the Harrogate kicker and Dan, with the aid of his powers took it comfortably and beat the first tackle before being hammered to he ground by three Harrogate players, Dash grimaced as he heard the smack of ground on boy but sure enough the boy got up straight afterwards, muddy and limping but fine.

"Is that league?" Helen asked Fred from the touchlines,

"Yes." Cam the reply, Followed by a cry of "GO ON LAD!" As a Wharfedale player broke free of an opposition tackle and made 10 meters. Dash was loving it, he was still dressed in his Wharfedale kit, he was covered in mud and his right knee was bleeding but he now loved the sport. It was the greatest thing he had ever played, he'd scored 5 tries and now stood and watched as his cousin took on his arch rivals.

On the pitch things where going well for Dale, the Greens where encamped on the oppositions 5 meter line, relentlessly battering away at the Gate defence, but the Harrogate players would not be beaten easily and where tackling like maniacs, driving the greens back. It was then Dale decided to try a different technique, they passed through the backs, the ball spinning between fingertips like a ball of lighting, Dan, out on the wing caught the ball at a sprint and stepped inside his opposite number, handed off there inside centre and charged forward, leaving the two Harrogate defenders in his wake. With only the fullback to beat he ran straight and hard hitting the boy full on, his momentum carrying himself over the try line. He was imminently hauled to his feet by braying teamates and hit on the back.

It was then that the noise came, not just any noise either but the sound of jet engines. Everyone looked up to see a large black plane hovering over the centre of the pitch, it slowly landed, nearly crushing the referee. Soldiers ran out, grey armoured and black visored, each holding a gun.

Bob didn't like the look of this, he turned to Dash, "Dash, run home, get the Super Suits. There in my case, where are yours Fred."

"Our wardrobes."

"Get them." Dash nodded and ran off, unnoticed by the crowd who where staring at the plane with awe. Meanwhile a small capsule had appeared in the top of the craft containing a loudspeaker a voice crackled and spat at the crowd.

"People of Wharfedale. I am the Hunter. Do not be afraid for I am not here to harm you, or at least most of you. I do not hunt you, but I hunt Supers."

"Supers are a plague to this planet, a dangerous genetic mutation that must be contained and cleansed. I am here to do that. Among you stand 8 of them. You can do not see them, and most likely you do not know who they are. I am here to tell you that and terminate them." Dan felt his blood chill as he heard the tinny voice from the speaker. Terminate them? Cleanse? Those soldiers….He thought about it, the voice had said 8 Supers, that missed out one, he hoped so. They must have sent dash to get their suits…

"First among these supers is a boy that was playing among the fine young men over there. He is the boy that just scored that try." The other players looked towards Dan scared, a little circle appeared around him. Dan tried to bluff his way out

"I'm no Super!" He yelled, the voice laughed at him.

"IF your no super I am the prince of Egypt! Very well though, if your no super then I'll order my men to shoot you, if you are Hex, as I think you are then you'll stop the bullets, if you aren't then you'll die, but die uncorrupted." The soldiers advanced on Dan and the ever widening circle around him. He waited, hoping something-anything, would happen to distract the attackers.

Nothing did, the soldiers opened fire, hundred of bullets spitting out towards Dan, he had to stop them had to. He raised one hand and his eyes glowed white as he felt the bullets, pushing them back with every ounce of energy he had, they hung in midair, hundreds of tiny darts with more joining them every minutes, just hanging there. "Cease fire the voice from the Loudspeaker ordered.

Dan collapsed exhausted from the effort of stopping all those bullets, the bullets dropping with him, he was unconscious before he hit the floor. The voice from the loudspeaker spoke again. "See, a Super. A piece of mutated rubbish, he may lie but I found him out. Now, Finish him."

_Dash had found the suits and was running back as fast as his legs would carry him._

The soldiers walked forwards, one drew a pistol and pointed it at Dans head…

_Dash reached the road that lead to Grassington, which way?_

Someone had to do something, but no one moved as the boy breathed his final breaths, then Bob Parr, AKA Mr Incredible ran out from the crowd, vaulting the barrier and stood the middle of the field roaring at the plane, "Don't kill him, kill me! He's just a kid, you're an evil kenving little piece of…"

_Dash reached The Avenue…_

Bob didn't get to finish his sentence as the loudspeaker responded, "Ah, yes, Mr Incredible, also known as Bob Parr, so nice to meet you at last. I am afraid that our first meeting will have to be our last though. If you disagree with me killing your nephew then I will have to kill you. Open fire." The soldiers hastened to respond fingers of triggers…

_Dash turned the last corner to hear the crackle of gunfire he looked over and…_

Mr Incredible watched as the soldiers guns pointed at him, and the men squeezed there triggers, something had to come up something always came up. At the last moment he realised that nothing was going to intervene and diver to his right…

_Saw his farther diving to his right, as grey armoured soldiers opened fire…_

Too late. Bob winced as he felt the bullets first enter just below his heart, blood pooling over his white shirt. More pullets ripped at his belly and legs, shattering bones, ripping vital organs.

_Saw his farther being forced back from the force of the bullets, red blossoming from his chest and legs. The man hit the ground with a thump. Dash screamed and ra n towards his farther, as did the other members of the family. He saw Dan lying prone on the ground…_

Bob Parr was dying, he knew that through fading eyes and ears he heard the loudspeaker proclaim it's victory and the men march inside. "That's enough for today." It said, "But I'll be back, Incredibles, next time I want a real fight. This was just warning." Bob Parr watched as the plane took off and Helen cradled his head. He tried to speak and couldn't.

Bob Parr Died.

**Don't say I didn't warn you. Now you've met my villain though R&R.**


	6. Suits

**Thanks guys, Bobs death was sad but necessary. I know that a lot more people have read the story than have reviewed it, so get reviewing guys! And despite all my efforts I couldn't keep Edna out of the story!**

The car was silent as the families drove home, each person keeping there grief ton themselves, avoiding each others eye. Each was thinking what they could have done to save Bob, could Violet have casted a force-field, could Dash have run faster?

It was impossible to say, where there had been 9 riding up to the club, 7 where riding back. Dan having been admitted to hospital after he failed to regain consciousness. They had been caught off guard, they told themselves. The Incredible hadn't had there Super Suits and the Stockdale's hadn't got any Super Suits. They would have there revenge they told themselves, Hunter would die.

0o0o0o0o00o0oo00oo00o0o0o0oo00o0o0o

_**A HERO**_

**_Mr Incredible Killed!_**

_The Superhero world was last night shocked as one of it's most famous members, Mr Incredible, was murdered by the latest Supervillian to arrive. Mr Incredible and his family, plus another family of Supers, where at Wharfedale Rugby club when the attack happen. Eyewitnesses say that the new Villain, Hunter, arrived as the Incredible where watching a Wharfedale under 16's game._

_Hunter imminently launched an attack on a young Super, Hex, who's real name remains secret, claiming that "Supers are a plague to this planet, a dangerous genetic mutation that must be contained and cleansed." The young Super managed to defeat the first attack using his powers to stop the bullets, however he was so drained by this that he was unable to fight back. He was about to be excited by one of the Supers henchmen when Mr Incredible took his action._

_The veteran Super rushed onto the field and is reported to have told Hunter "Don't kill him, Kill me! He's just a kid" this unparallel piece of heroism resulted in the mans death….. (More pages 2,3,4. Read Elliot Grandees Column, How we can learn from Mr Incredible, G2 Mr Incredible life, Obituaries)_

0o0o00o0o0o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The Jet landed in the back garden or at least in the back field, the families who had been unnaturally nervy around planes over the last few days watched fearfully from the windows until they noticed that it was a small woman dressed in black with large black spectacles was coming out of the plane not a horde of soldiers.

She was followed by a few robots that pushed a hover trolley coved by a large black cloth./ She looked down at the sole of her boot as she stepped onto one of the sheep droppings that cover the hard ground with disgust. "Dharling? Are you here Dharlings?" she said, her voice carrying incredibly far, "Dharlings?"But the families where already Sprinting round the farm buildings, Dash had already reached her.

"Are you here to give me a new Super Suit." he asked smiling at her, she looked up at him, the first time Dash had had the experience.

"Yes Dash Dharling. So good to see you at last, yes." She walked past him, making towards the rest of the family who had appeared at the other end of the field. Dash wasn't having that though and zoomed back in front of her.

"Do I get it now?"

"No, Dharling, now tell your family to hurry up, this field is icky."Dash ran on, talked to his family and was back with Edna within ten seconds. "There coming as quickly as they could." He told her.

"Tell them to come quicker." Eventually though they arrived and formed a rough semi-circle around her. She surveyed them with distain.

"Dharlings, I am so pleased to see you all again, and your costumes, superb, so bold, so elegent yet so sorrowful. They are perfect! Though I do say so myself. Now who's going first, You girl come here, yes you." Ruth protested but Edna was having nothing of it.

"Your costumes in here girl, don't be shy now, try it on." she reached into the hover trolley depths and pulled out a Super Suit. It was a cream costume with a violet I in the middle, with violet hands and boots. The I was set within a yellow ring giving the effect of the sun peeping out. Above it had the name vanish written in Silver Lettering.

"Go on ven Dharling, try it on." Ruth looked around for somewhere to chage,

"Where do I change?"

"Just pull it on over your clothes." Violet Suggested, she did so. It fitted almost perfectly, a little too small thanks to the clothes but otherwise perfect. "Perfect Dharling, you look like a god." Ruth smiled, embarrassed. She got changed out of the suit and went back to the house to get changed into it properly.

"Who now den Dharlings? You boy," She indicated at Dan who had only been discharged from hospital the day before. He stepped forward tentivallly, hoping that his costume would look good, better than his sisters. It was, the costume that Edna pulled out of the trolley was black, pitch black with a silver I on the chest, surrounded by columns of lightning that seemed to move and flash. Above the I was the name HEX in silver letters. He smiled, "Thanks." And wandered away, eager to try it on.

Next it was Dashes turn, he was presented with a red kit lit the one he had at the moment, except this one had a bolt of jiggered lighting behind the I, red Lightning his name read. Violets was Violet with Cream gauntlets, very similar in style to Ruth's but the colour scheme was the opposite way round, he Super name would be Mystery. Helens was the same as her old suit, with a I instead of a E, she kept her original name.

Judith wore a matching costume to Helen, when they here wearing them the only way to tell them apart would be Judith's Grey hair, and that would only last a few years. Her husband had a green costume, again with the I in the centre, this time surrounded by a black ring.

Finally they where all changed and ready to go, arrayed in there Super costumes, Helen had a tear in her eye, remembering that the last time she had stood with her family like this Bob had been there, but she was determined and upright as well.

"One last thing Dharlings, this hunter man seems nasty, please take care of him. Bye Dharlings." Then the fashion designer was gone and the Supers where left there, ready to go.

**Linking chapter here-every chapter can't be as exciting as the last one, in the next one we meet Hunter again and perhaps we'll even see him…Thanks for the reviws. Kepp them going!**


	7. School

**This chapter contains blood and death, not character death but death. That's all I'm saying, and thanks for the reviews! If you haven't got over Bobs death by now then you better do so by the next chapter.**

It was Dash's first day at school, he woke with butterflies in his stomach and they grew as he hauled himself out of bed and down the ladder, Dan was still in bed, snoring away. His school started next week so he could afford the lie in, he was supposed to be taking Dash down to the school though so Dash set his alarm clock to wake him in a few minutes.

He changed quickly, climbing out of his pyjamas and into his Super Suit, then into his school uniform. It felt weird to wear uniform, the stiff necked shirt rubbed against his neck, and the blue sweatshirt chafed his skin. The trousers too where uncomftable, in the tradition of school clothes everywhere they where several sizes too big.

Still, he had to wear them so he grabbed his mask from the desk and trotted down stairs, laughing as the alarm clock went off waking Dan with a fright. There was the sound of swearing and the crash as a levitated alarm clock hit the wall. That was the third one this week he'd broken.

Judith and Helen where already up, Judith cooking breakfast and Helen armed with a camera, she immediately pinned dash against the wall with one arm and photoed him several times, saying how smart he looked he his new uniform and how proud she was. Eventually Dash managed to struggle away and seat himself at the table, bacon and eggs where served and Dash ate greedily, trying to take silence in the food. Dan came stumbling down the stairs, yawning. He was wearing a suit that was crumpled and dishevelled, obviously he had dressed quickly.

He levitated plate of bacon and eggs towards him and started easting, not bothering to sue his arms. "Dan!" his mother barked, "Eat at the table and use a knife and fork for gods sake!"

"Yes mum," Dan mumbled and sat himself down, levitating a knife and fork to him. The kettle started to boil and he used his powers almost absentmindedly to pull out a cup and coffee container. It was quite a sight to see a cup of coffee making itself, but dash was become used to it. On his first day he had stared but now it seemed routine. Dan drank deeply from his cup and smiled at Dash. "Looking forward to it?"

"No."

"Just do as Mrs J says and you'll be fine, don't get on her wrong side though. She'll skin you alive."

"oh, seriously?"

"No, if your good she'll give you a carrot though."

"What!" Dash exclaimed but his questions where interrupted by Judith yelling up the stairs at Ruth.

"Ruth, wake up, you've got school in 20 minutes!" There was a slight pop as Ruth appeared in the kitchens centre, fully dressed and ready for school. Again Helen photoed her, then insisted on both her and Dash being photoed together.

Finally everyone was ready. Dan was to give both of them a lift to the school on his quad and then introduce Dash to everyone. He'd also been warned to protect the kids from Hunter and had thus gained permission from the school to get some work experience as a teaching instructor there.

He'd attached a trailer with seats nailed into it onto the back of the quad for Dash and Ruth to ride in, making there journey more comftable and his easier. It was still early and the sun was only just rising over the horizon.

Threshfeild School is a small school with little over 50 pupils. Founded in 1500 much of it was still in the original 500 year old building. It had expanded a little though and now boasted two portacabins both of which housed a one class. Dash and Ruth where both in Class 3, the eldest class which catered for the 8,9,10 and 11 year olds in the school.

Despite it's small size though it was already bustling with activity as the first parents arrived. Dan managed to squeeze the quad in the tiny car park and then led Dash and Ruth into there new school Ruth immediately ran off to Class 3's portacabins while Dan lead Dash towards the reception-the only newly built part of the school. Inside it was warm and pictures where hung from every available space. There was a small room to the left fronted by a glass window. This was the reception which also doubled as a staff room for the 5 members of staff- 3 teachers, a receptionist and Dan.

"Hi, Dan!" One of the teachers said brightly, this was Mrs Roberts the class 2 teacher. "Can I help you? Your working here for the next few days aren't you?"

Dash nodded, "Yeah I am, Clair but I'm hear to see Mrs J, my little cousins starting today and I need to introduce him and stuff."

"She's in the hall at the moment, it's Dash isn't it." She was addressing Dash now.

"Yes, it is." He replied.

"Well I'm Mrs Roberts, I won't see much of you because I don't teach your age group but at least you know who I am." Dash smiled at her,

"Thanks."

"if you need anything don't hesitate to ask."

"I won't."

"Anyway, I've got some work to do so I'll see you later, okay?" She wandered off, back to the mounds of paperwork that covered most off the desk. Obviously she'd fallen behind during the holidays and was now struggling to catch up.

Then Mrs Jarvis entered the hallway, she was a imposing woman, about 6 foot tall with a shock of red hair on her head. "Ahh, James, good to see you again." Her voice sounded like a iron bar with a strong Yorkshire accent, she reached out a hand and began pumping Dans vigorously, nearly breaking his fingers.

"And this must be Dash, my new compatriot in the arts of learning. Good to see you my boy, good to see you." She had already grasped his hand and was shaking it firmly. Dash didn't understand a word she'd just said, he found it hard enough just understanding a Yorkshire accent, let alone one that used large words.

"errr.yes." He attempted,

"Your from America then?" She asked, "I've heard that the American education system has no redeeming benefits, what's 10 times 13!" She barked out the question suddenly, giving Dash no warning, Dan smiled after a week or two in her company you got used to that.

"Ermmm, 130?" He guessed and the teacher smiled and laughed,

"Give that boy a carrot! I can see that ti isn't as bad as I've heard. I guess you want the tallow then?"

"What?"

"You what to know whats what, eh? Find out whose the bees knees and the ants elbows?"

"Yes?" Dash guessed again, hoping that was the correct answer.

"Well you're in the portacabin furthest away from this one. I'm teaching you, Mrs Roberts teaches Class 2 and Mrs Hall class 1. Your in class 3. Spell Colour."

"What? Oh, c-o-l-o-r."

"Wrong, it's C-o-l-o-u-r. Anyway, there's 15 boys and 15 girls in your class from three years. There all arriving now so why don't you go and see them?" She almost pushed Dash round and out of the door. The boy was relieved to be out of her presence, trying to keep up and translate that level of talk was exhausting. Now Dan was stuck with her.

"So, young man, how you been doing up at the school? You got your GCSE's yet?"

"Errr, yeah."

"Yes." Mrs Jarvis corrected, "What did you get?"

"5 A's, 2 A's and the rest B's."

"The A's in what?"  
"Science, I did double award."

"Right young fella me lad. So what are you doing at A-level?"

"History, Chemistry, English Lit and Politics." Dan felt a sudden vibration in the air, the air seemed to be throbbing, the sound of a jet engine filled the air and he heard gasps from the children and parents. He knew what it was even before he looked out of the window. He'd only felt like that once before, when….

"Bloody RAF, always flying over." Mrs Jarvis complained, then she looked out of the window, "Bloody hell!" Dan had already looked and was shaking, the plane was there, the great black plane that had haunted his dreams, the plane from which he had almost died.

"I need to go to the toilet." He excused himself from the teachers company, she was still transfixed on the window, and ran towards the toilets in the main hall. He quickly pulled off his suit and trousers, revealing his Super Suit underneath. The lightning flashed and sparkled. Dan stepped out as Hex, ready to take on his enemy. A red blur flashed in front of him, and the door banged shut, obviously Dash had already changed.

Dan ran towards the exit past the teacher that was still staring out of the window. A vice like hand clamped down on his shoulder. He turned round to look into the eyes of the flame-haired woman. "You forgot your mask Dan." She said, "Or should I say Hex."

Dan reached into the suits pockets and pulled out the black mask, pulling it over his eyes, "Thanks." He mumbled, embarrassed.

"Now gout and give that hunter bugger a lesion." Te woman shouted and hurled open the doors. The playground was chaos as students and parents stood in a wide circle around the jet, Dan could hear whispers as he stepped out onto the hard tarmac, whispers about Hunter and what had happened last time.

He stepped towards the jets access ramp and stopped, jus under the tings nose. He noted a blur next to him that announced Dash's presence at his side and a pop indicated Ruth's arrival. They where both suited up and ready to go.

"You ready, Red?" He asked Dash, the boy nodded, "You Vanish?"

"Yep."

"Right, I've called the others, they'll be hear 10 minutes-max. We just have to survive that long. Then we get some payback. Red, I want you to use your pace as much as possible, if you can get them to shoot each other. I'll give you a bullet screen, vanish, I want you to confuse them, keep appearing behind them and stuff."

"okay."

_ people of Threshfeild I mean you no harm> . _The voice from the loudspeaker came again. _I am hunter, I hunt supers and here today there are… >_

"Cut the crap Hunter we know who the hell you are!" Dan yelled up and the Jet.

_ You will die child for this rudeness.> _The loudspeaker replied _I thought you would have learned from the Oafs death, but you still defy me. Very well, you shall die. >_

The jets ramp slid down and the soldiers appeared once more, guns blazing, Dash immediately ran to his left, too fast for the mean to follow with there guns, the bullets ploughing into the old school building. The children and parents flung themselves to the ground, trying to avoid being hit by a stray bullet as Red Lightning sped past.

Ruth immediately disappeared and reappeared behind the soldiers, causing several to hit each other with there own fire as they attempted to hit her-to late, she was already gone and had reappeared elsewhere. Dan meanwhile just soaked up the fire of the soldiers, watching the bullets stop in midair just ahead of him. He could feel pressure from there energy building up inside him, every bullet making it bigger and bigger. This time he had an idea, instead of keeping it bottled up he would use it.

Energy cannot be destroyed, only transferred and all the energy from the bullets was currently transferring itself to Dan, last time it had caused him to back out but this time…

He roared and the energy burst forth, leaving his hands invisibly and connecting with the bullets, turning them around and back towards the guards, hundreds of deadly flies, going at several times to speed of sound.

It was carnage, the bullets drove themselves home, and the soldiers dropped like flies, there lifeblood splashing the playgrounds floor. More came and Dan just did the same, he felt on fire-the cold fire of revenge. He kept seeing Bob falling in his minds eye, even though he had been unconscious while it happened, and so he kept driving the bullets back at the men, not even bothering to stop them now.

He was yelling he could tell that, and suddenly they where gone, dead. He looked around at the shocked expressions of his cousin and sister, and at the shocked expressions of the children. Then he looked at the carnage once more, realising what he'd done. He'd taken life. He tried to tell himself he had no choice but he knew he could have done something differently he could have….

"Are we going in?" something penetrated the fires of his mind, Dash's voice. The boy was looking up at his cousin with a sense of awe. "Are we going in?" He indicated towards the gateway and Dan nodded,

"Lets find out who this Hunter is shall we?" The three supers walked up the ramp and into the depths of the machine.

Five minutes later it took off, leaving the bodies of the dead and dying amid the shocked children and parents, Mrs Jarvis came out and declared that school was cancelled for today. Five minutes after that, as shocked Parents and children went home, the rest of the families arrived, only to be informed that there children where no longer here, that they where on board the plane-who knows what would happen to them?

**What will happen next? Well I'll give you a clue, we meet who hunter really is, oh and someone dies, I'm not saying who. Looking forward to it?**


	8. Hunter

**Warning this chapter contains more character death, and references to sexuality (nothing explicit) I don't own the incredibles by the way. Oh and you finally get to find out who hunter is, bet you couldn't see that coming...**

**Whoo! I made it to 11,379 words, that's 1535 word for this chapter alone, do you think there a bit long? Anyways, heres the next chapter hope you enjoy it.**

The inside of the plane was dark and dingy, only lit by the slightest light from the overhanging light bulbs. It was empty, corridor after corridor of empty passages. They passed and enter doors which lead to nothing more than store rooms or bunks. It was all very basic, there where no decorations and furnishings, not even a stool.

After a few minutes the engines below them began to hum and the plane began to shake, Dan felt the weird sensation in the pit of his stomach that you get when a plane takes off. They where flying he realised, the jet had taken off. Dan turned to his sister and Dash, "you can both leave you know," Hhe told them, "You don't have to go through with this."

"He killed my farther," Dash replied, "So I ain't going to leave." Dan turned to his little sister, she looked so young he reflected, so innocent, he couldn't put her through this.

"Then you leave Vanish, go home and tell Mum and Dad what's happened.

"No." She replied, "I'm staying with you and Red Lightning."

"Vanish, I'm ordering you home I'm the oldest here, just teleport down. I'm not having you killed! I'd never forgive myself." The girl stubbornly refused to go and eventually Dan gave up trying, when she made her mind up he knew Ruth was impossible to budge.

They continued down the halls, looking into every room they passed, they found a armoury and armed themselves, it was strange to see the two 10 year olds carrying semi-automatic rifles. Somehow some of the innocence was lost. Dan also equipped himself with a combat belt containing grenades and C4 charges.

Eventually they reached a door far bigger and thicker than the rest, which Dan unable to budge no matter what he tried. He indicated to his sister, "If your going to stay here at least find out what's on the other side. But if it's anything bad I want you to teleport straight back here, okay? No hero stuff."

The girl nodded in agreement and disappeared with a slight pop, Dan waited for her to reappear but she didn't, suddenly from the otherside of the door a harsh voice emanated, it's words unintelligible. He heard his sisters voice in reply and yelled her name. The response was a a clatter of gunfire and scream, then the sound of something heavy hitting the floor with a slap.

Dan went bezerk, hitting the door with his fists, desperately trying to gain purchase on the metal. Dash yelled at him to stop and think about what he was doing. "The C4," the boy said, "Use that."

Dan nodded, realising that that was his only way in. Clamping the charge against the door he set it and pulled back round the corner, listening for the explosion. It cam and a huge cloud of dust and metal came flying down the corridor. Dash was round the corner immediately, but from the cry he gave Dan guessed it was not good news.

The boy was hunched over his sisters body, surrounded by a pool of blood. A single shot to the head had killed her, her bullet-proof suit no use at all. The smoke gradually cleared, revealing more off the room to Dans burred vision. He was crying, for all that he had hated his sister he had loved her, and now she was gone-all his fault. He could have forced her to leave, he could have blown the door first and not told her to scout ahead.

All his fault.

"Ahhh, poor little Danny boy, all sad because his little wrench is dead." A voice filled the room, coming from a black chair facing away from them. It's high back covered whoever was sitting in it.

Dan clambered to his feet, followed quickly by Dash. "Hunter." Dash breathed.

"Clever boy" The voice hissed, "You're a clever one aren't you, Dash Parr. You could have done well in school couldn't you, pity you won't live to do so."

"How do you know our names?" Dan yelled at the chair, if he could get Hunter monologing they could do something to stop him, it.

"How do you know out names?" the voice mimicked and laughed, "I know everything about you Dan Stockdale, I know where you live, your date of birth, your school, your GCSEs. I know that your mummy and daddy want another child. I know that you used to go out with Clair Hobbs, I know everything, I know…"

"Stop it." Dan yelled,

"Oh, you don't lie that do your Danny, let's move onto Dash then."

"No. Lets move onto you shall we Hunter? Who are you?" The voice laughed at the request and Dan got the sense of a malicious smile coming from the other side of the chair.

"You think I would tell you who I am? I am no fool, I know the dangers of explaining my plan to the wrong person. I have studied all the villains, found out there weaknesses and strengths, and I have none of them. I made very sure of that."

"maybe that's your weakness." Dash piped up, the voice hissed at him.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Your over-confident in your strengths, that could be a weakness?"

"Tell me more boy…" Hunter was intrigued by this, what did the boy mean? He wanted to know, he wanted to get rid of his weakness, become as strong as he could. Dan realised this too, and tried to use it to his advantage.

"What he means that if you don't have a weakness, how can you trap us? How can you snare us, if you had a weakness like telling people who you where you could draw us in and…"

"Shut up boy, I'm no fool!" Hunter yelled, his calm demander breaking. "I was no fool even before your farther broke every bone in my body, and I'm no fool afterwards." Dan looked towards dash in amazement, my farther or yours? He mouthed, Dash shrugged.

"What did my farther do?" Dan asked,

"Not your farther, his farther." He was obviously referring to Dash, "If it hadn't been for Bob Parr I would have been head of Insuracare by now, I would have been the Chairman of the biggest insurance company in the world! I'd have been rich, all because of his farther."

"Insuracare?" Dan asked,

"Company my dad used to work for."

The villain was still monologing. "Did you know almost half of all insurance payouts are thanks to supers? You didn't did you? That's millions of dollars being paid out every year thanks to Supers, think of the shareholders! But if there are no Supers then there will be no payouts so my new company, will rise, through my genius and lack of payouts I'll be richest man in the world. And no one can stop me."

"We can." Dash said,

"No you can't," There was a sound of typing and suddenly long metal arms shot out from the wall behind the two boys, grabbing the legs and arms and lifting them off the ground. "You will be my guests here aboard my plane. You have much to offer me, you are both clever and you, Dash have other talents that could be most useful."

"What talents?"

"Pleasurable ones, I will say no more, least it wreak the surprise. You two will watch as I hunt your family's to extinction, then I will kill you both myself, but first there's something I want you to see, Dash" The chair swung round to reveal a small man in a suit, his arms where bent in strange places as where his legs, his nose squashed flat, a device helped him breath, a mask coving the bottom of his face. His eyes stared at them through thick glasses. His hair was slicked sideways and a wheelchair stood in front of him. They could now see the array of screens that had stood in front of the man, showing every part of the aircraft, many of them showing pictures of them hung in front of him, particularly of Dash. "See Dash, see what your farther did to me?" Hunter asked, "You'll pay for it in pain, boy. And then you'll die. You'll both die of course, but you'll die most painfully."

Dan still couldn't believe that Hunter was this tiny man, this cripple. "Your Hunter?" he exclaimed,

"I am boy, and you'd better believe it. Now you two are just going to sleep for a bit, alright?" Dan noticed another metal arm protruding on his right had side, holding a needle tipped with some sort of liquid. He yelled and tried to pull his right arm away from the needle. He couldn't, the metal arm refused to budge even when he sued his powers.

The needle drove deep into his skin, he screamed as searing pain lanced into his brain, dimly aware of Dash screaming as well.

"Nighty Night," Hunter said, turning away. The two boys slept.

**Mad insurence salesman on ramage!**

**So what happens now? It's hard to say, I've written a lot over the last few days and so I'll have a break now. Are my chapters a bit too long do you think? It must be hard for you to read 4 pages plus of solid text, tell me what you think by clicking the review button.**

**I'll post some more after, say 5 reviews, can you do that?**


	9. Bomb

**Don't worry, I;m not going to kill everyone**

**And so begins another chapter in this story, which is becoming a bit of an epic. It was supposed to be a little piece maybe 5 or 6 chapters long about the Incredables adjusting to country life but that hopes died, now it's a big story that's spiralling out of control-who knows where it'll end? Hell even I don't know, and I'm the Author, a quick recap.**

**The Incredible family left America to live with there cousins the Stockdale's. Unfortunately Bob was killed trying to protect Dan from a villain called Hunter. Hunter then attack Dash and Ruths school (Ruth and Dan are two of the Stockdales) The kids managed to beat Hunters henchmen and board his plane, only for Ruth to be killed and Dan and Dash captured….**

**You know all the stuff about me not owning the Incredables, I own the Stockdales though and Hunter (Well part of him) . That's about it though. Again this fics becoming dark, I really need to inject a lighter chapter at some point, it's a bit hard when I'm killing main character left, right and centre. This chapters is again a bit nasty.**

**Please keep reviews, I know I haven't kept to my 5 reviews thing, because I had an idea for this chapter, **

They found the body on the North York Moors, a young girl dressed in a Super Suit a single bullet through the forehead. it was three days after she had first gone missing, three days since the national newspapers had gone ballistic about three brave young people, willing to fight for good.

Now one of them was dead, and the other two missing in action, presumed dead as well, if there sister's fate was anything to judge by.

**Murdered**

**Young Super brutally killed**

_It was the news that the nation had been expecting-and hoping against, but last night the police confirmed that they had found the body of the young Super, Vanish, on the north York Moors._

_The girl, who real name is undisclosed, disappeared three days ago with her brother and cousin, Hex and Red Lightning, after an attack by the latest Supervillian to appear-hunter. The status of the other two is as yet unknown, however police are fearing the worst._

_Tonight thousands of police officers and volunteers are combing the Moors for the bodies of the boys, Police are also reported to have taken the incredible family into page 2,3_

Judith Stockdale was crying, weeping uncontrollably into bed sheets as she put down the mornings paper. Her daughters face stared from the paper at her, the black mask covering her blue eyes. Why did they have to take her? She wondered, why could they have taken her or Fred? Why take the kids?

She turned the paper over only to have her son's black eyes stare at her.

**Hex still missing**

_Police launched a desperate appeal for information last night about the whereabouts of Hex and Red Lightning, two supers kidnapped by the Supervillian Hunter. The third super to be kidnapped was found yesterday, dead, on the North York Moors…._

Judith chucked down the paper again, the media was going crazy about this, her children and Bob made the perfect heroes for them, willing to give there all for everyone else-even there life. Various fantastical reports of the boy's battle in the playground had been coming through from 'anonymous sources' every day, each one more fantastical than the last.

What could she do though? She stared out of the window and watched a black jet swoop across the horizon, what could she do.

A Black Jet. "Helen!"

"What?" Judith sister appeared in the doorway and stared at the black plane that swooped towards them, pulling her normal clothes off the reveal her costume underneath. "Lets the get the guy." She said, her accent harsh.

She moved her head towards the door and yelled to Violet. "Vi! Get suited up, quickly! You too Fred. Hunters back!" Indeed he was for as the two other Supers ran into the room the jet roared overhead and disappeared towards the east. There was silence then a slight whistling.

"What's that mom?" Vi asked, Helen cocked her head towards the sound and went pale.

"Vi, forcefeild-NOW!"

"Why?"

"It's a bomb!" Vi tried to collect herself and form the forcefeild, knowing she had few seconds to react.

The bomb hit. It was quite an explosion.

0o0o0o00o0oo00oo0o0o0o0o00o0o0oo00o0o0o0o

Dan and Dash watched the explosion on a large screen that had been suspended in front of there prison. Bits of house had flown all over the place, as a giant orange fireball consumed the building. The plane flew back over for a second look, there where no sign of the family in the ruins that remained. A large hole showed where the bomb had pierced the cellar.

"They could have survived." Dan said, he was shaking, Dash was already crying. Before the bomb had hit Hunter had trained a camera on Judith's room to show there families final moments.

"Nobody could have survived that." Dash sobbed in reply. Dan was tempted to agree. The explosion had been massive. A huge orange fireball filling the horizon, nobody could have survived that. He could feel tears running down his face. He was swearing again and again.

They where in a large prison room, watched over continuously by stony face guards, suspended in mid air by beams of energy that went into large metal cuffs that where clamped onto there arms. Apparently, Dash said, Syndrome had used a similar device upon them when he captured them in his first mission.

Large video screens where hung in font of them , clamps wrapped round there faces forcing them to stare at the harrowing messages on the screen-replays of Bob and Ruths deaths and, now, the rest of the family. Dan swore, all hope gone, how would they ever escape?

**Well that's the next chapter, bit of a cliff-hanger I know. **


	10. Escape

**Not much to say about this one, don't want to spoil the story.**

Violet awoke in the pitch dark, she couldn't see a thing. Was she dead? Blown to smithereens by the bomb, certainly this didn't seem like heaven, but then what did? She groaned and rolled onto her side, stiff with pain as though she had been hit all over her body. She probably had.

A bright pain came from the side of her head, she reached a invisible hand and felt for it. There was a cut on the side of her face, her fingers felt along it, ignoring the burning pain and found where it ended, just above her ear, then they felt the other way, it began at her nose. The cut was deep and she guessed it would scar-scarred for life.

She tasted blood on her finger as she gingerly whimpered and heard the rustle of fabric to her left. "I think she's awake, Fred." A low motherly voice sounded to her, right-Judith. "You get Helen, I'll go to see her." The man replied in the affirmative and there was more rustling. Violet was beginning to gain her night vision and watched as a half-hidden figure advanced towards her.

"How you doing?" The half Yorkshire half American accent whispered at her.

"Okay, I guess." Violet whimpered, "I'm cut."

"We know, it'll scar I'm afraid, but better than the alternative wasn't it. You saved us gal."

"I did?"

"Yer did. That force field of yours was pretty good work I dare say. A moment later and that bomb would have killed us all. We got blastered down here, into the remains of the cellar and blown apart. It took us ages to find yer."

"How long have I been out."

"A day, more mebbe. Before yer ask were still down here so dat Hunter fella won't come an find us, he's been flying over pretty regularly and they recon dat he has a mole in the police, so were staying down here till they can find his layer."

"And then what? What do we do once we find his lair."

"We kill the bugger and get Dash and Dan back, dead or alive." There was more commotion from the part of the cellar that was away to Violets feet. Suddenly a flashlight beam began to rove the cave before centring on the pair. Violet blinked in the strong light after so long in the pitch dark and suddenly she was clamped in a tight hug against her mothers body. "Don't you ever do that again!"

"What?"

"I don't know, make me think you'd died."

"What about Dash?" Suddenly Helen released Violet and began to talk in a businesslike manner.

"There alive." She said, "I heard the guards speaking, there base is in a hill near here, right up on the moors. It's a big complex though, vast the word I'd use. Lot of guards. I think I've worked out a way in…."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Dan was about to be tortured. Hunter grinned evilly as he pushed a glowing metal branding iron towards the supers chest. "Don't worry Danny boy, it only hurts for a few days, and then you'll be mine for the rest of your short, miserable life." He sneered and then moved towards Dash, "It'll be your turn next, Dashy."

Dan tried to wriggle away from the iron, to use his powers to deflect it , but to no avail. Hunter had already explained why his powers wouldn't work, the man had coated his Super Suit, or rather Villain Suit, in a material that stopped Supers powers having any effect. And from the looks of things he had coated the rod with the same stuff.

Suddenly a guard ran in, "Hunter, sire, we have a visual on the Supers." Hunter dropped the iron rod and ran towards the door, only turning to swear at the children, "This isn't over yet!" He promised.

They where alone in a room, two guards watching them, the glowing rod on the floor. Dan had an idea. Using his pwoes to levitate the rod, he found that he could levate it, just not bend it, he slowly moved it along the level towards the guards, because it made no noise they didn't notice it. It hit the floor with a clang.

"Hey!" One guard said, "How did this get over here?"

"Must have rolled over." The guard bent down to pick it up and that was when Dan struck, driving the poker into the mans face, destroying the visor into hundreds of shards of glass. The man screamed as his flesh burned, a H appearing on his face, and then collapsed. The other guard saw what happened and turned towards the Supers, raising his gun and preparing to fire, too late, the poker had already flown up and ht him in the crotch, burning through the jumpsuit. The man let out a strangely high pitched scream and fall forward, the poker embedded where it had hit. Dan winced for the man.

The me dragged the unconscious body over towards the computed keypad, making the lifeless fingers press down upon the_ release_ button, the fingerprints giving him authorisation. The clamps came free and both Supers dropped to the ground. Within seconds Dash was at the two men's sides. One was dead, killed from the shock onf the pokers attack, the other alive but barley conscious, his face a burnt mess. "Nice job." The boy said sarcastically before making towards the doors.

Dan nodded at the complement and smiled, "Aye." He answered.

"Now could you please get these doors open." Dan made his way to the computer temrminal and began to hack his way into the computers mainframe, he had memorised the password from when Hunter had been using the PC. He placed his hand on the reader and smiled, then told Dash to do the same.

"Why?"

"Everything in here is hand operated, I've just told it to reject everyone's hand prints except for ours and that means doors and weapons-everything. The only thing I can't control is Hunters personal hideout."

"Cool." The boy placed his hand eagerly on the touchpad, winced at the slight electric shock and prepared to leave. "What's the plan?"

"You go and find everyone, find out if they survived, if they didn't go to the police."

"And you?"

Dan picked up his super suit. "I've got a date with Hunter."

**There you go, Dun Dun Durrrrh!**


	11. Date

**And here goes Chapter 11…**

The plan was simple, disguised as a simple bloke Hypno, that is Dans dad, would go up and ask a guard for help, hypnotising the guard to follow him. He, Helen and Judith would then jump the guard make a distraction using the mans clothes. While they where doing this Violet would sneak into the facility and find Dan and Dash.

Violet smiled as she watched Fred run towards the guardsmen, dressed in guards uniform, she couldn't tell what he was saying at this distance but whatever it was it convinced the other guards and they ran off wildly, leaving the door wide open and unprotected. Violet turned herself invisible and crept silently forward.

Hunters facility was set into a small cliff, its entrance a cave. Two large concrete gates, heavily guarded and surrounded by security cameras. Those gates where now open, and Violet crept towards them, completely invisible to all prying eyes. She hoped they didn't have heat sensitive camera, those would give her away. She was almost there, almost into the facility when a red blur smashed into her knocking her backwards. She looked round for what had hit her, a bullet, and then she saw him lying a few meters away. Dash.

The boy groggily climbed to his feet and stared at the patch of ground he had collided into-nothing there. Was there some type of forcefeild stopping him into the base? Suddenly he heard the exclamation and knew exactly what it was.

"Dash!"

"Vi!" He was being bundled up in invisible arms, a huge hug smothering him. "What are you doing here?" He asked to try and get out of it.

"Trying to rescue you." Vi replied,

"Too late, the Dashmister already got free!" He smiled to himself and then at Violet,

"Where's Dan then, did they kill him?" Violet asked, ignoring her brothers bait and concentrating on the more urgent matters ahead.

"No, he went off to find Hunter, I think he wants revenge for…" A shadow cast upon the boy face as he rembered what had happened.

"For Ruth?" Violet asked,

"Yes, Hunter killed her. How do you know?" It was Dashes turn to be surprised,

"We found the body, look, you go find Mom tell her what happened, tell her that I'm going in to find Dan and get him out of there." Dash looked at his sister, thinking for a moment to disallude her and then saw the expression on her face, it was the same expression that she'd had on her face when she had hit Helen McGuiness over the head with a chair in grade 5. A killer look. Dash swallowed his objections and nodded before speeding off, leaving Violet alone in the middle of the open gates. Then she sighed and made her way into the heart of the maelstrom.

0o0oo00o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0oo0o0o00oo00o0o0o0oo00o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Flames. Smoke. Bullets. Bodies. Dan made his way over the wreckage of yet another patrol sent to stop his progress towards Hunters layer. His rage was fuelling him, anger at how Hunter had treated himself and Dash, how his sister had been executed and his life ruined. He would have his revenge, using his god-gifted powers to get rid of Hunter.

Flames sprung to his right where a stray bullet had struck a oil pipe but Dan ignored them, letting the flames warm the side of his face. His vision ahead was clouded by smoke and he stepped over a jagged piece of wreckage that had once been a door, now it was bloodstained and ruined. He heard the sound of a gun ahead and instinctively stopped the bullets in front of him before turning them round and firing them back from whence they came. There was a shrill cry and Dan carried on walking.

If he had been thinking he would have known he was lost, he would have known that he would tire eventually and get caught. He would have left the complex right then. But he wasn't thinking, he was only thinking of revenge. So he carried on walking deeper and deeper into the labyrinth. He didn't blink when the power cut out and the entire complex switched to emergency power he just carried on walking finally he stopped. Not due to the cooling of his anger but due to the pair of huge blast doors that stood in front of him, blocking anyway forward. Behind Dan he heard the clatter of feet as another group of guards made there way towards them. He ignored them and concentrated on the doors. They where large, heavy, immovable except for the hydraulics that lifted them into place. Dan considered them and then began to summon his powers, gritting his teeth as he attempted to move the doors, the hydraulics began to creak.

Then with a clang they broke, water spraying. Dan yelled with triumph as the gap between the doors began to grow, within seconds there was a space a meter wide between them. Dan stopped then and stepped towards the gap, then he stopped and turned towards where Hunters guards where stood, 10 of them, automatic weapons aimed at him. He glared at them, daring them to fire. Silhouetted against the light coming from within the room that had been protected by the blast doors and lying amide the wreckage of the doors he looked like a god. The guards took one look at him and fled.

Then Dan turned, brushed the dust off his Super Suit and stepped into the light. He had a date with destiny.

**Short chapter here, just so you know where Vi is and what might happen. I'm thinking of weaving a love story (Vi-Dan) into it, now I've got less characters to concentrate on I can open up more avenues for relationships, I might even get Dash a girlfriend. Tell me what you think and what you want.**


	12. Arena

**And on we go, thanks for your responses and reviews**

Violet struggled through the remains of the lair. Broken glass and beams blocking her way, her suit became ripped and tattered as metal shards tired to rip at her skin. Every so often she had to go another way as the trail of destruction her cousin had left behind. Once or twice she slipped of flesh, the remains of the poor men who had tried to stop Dan. She could barley understand how the boy could do this, how he could gain the power to do such a thing, unlike her cousin she had never killed before nor had she felt the dark rage that had come with the death of Dans sibling.

She struggled onwards, closing her eyes to avoid the awful sights, keeping invisible and out of sight, she passed a group of fleeing guards and realised she was close to where her cousin was. She advanced as slowly as possible, careful not to make a noise and she finally turned a last corner and came to the ruined wreak of the gates. Hunter's voice boomed around the tunnel, and she made sure she was invisible.

She advanced slowly and cautiously, try to get an idea of what was going on, listening intently to Hunters voice, and Dans replies. "Still upset about your sisters death Danny boy, still want revenge?"

"You know what I want Hunter,"

"I enjoyed killed her Danny boy, once I got her trapped in that corner I enjoyed firing the shot that finished her off. She was a pretty thing wasn't she Danny boy, so much wasted potential so much…" Dan responded to this with a cry of rage which made Violet wince and the lights flickered and then went back. A gust of wind rushed past her, showing the sheer force of the boy attack. Surely Hunter couldn't have survived that.

"That the best you can do Danny boy? Your as weak as your sister." Vi peered over the parapet and looked at the battle scene, Dan was facing Hunter, breathing heavily. His opponent, encased in black armour was laughing, holding a ball of glowing blue engery before him. Behind Hunter the walls where blackened, several parts had fallen down but the monster was unharmed. Then it all changed, the ball in hunters hands changed colour to a deep read and the room suddenly felt cold. Then, suddenly, everything began to be sucked towards the ball, gravel and stones flew from behind Violet towards the ball and she had to firmly anchor herself to the stones below to avoid being sucked in. Dan was having the same problem too, suddenly he looked thin and weak, so very, very weak.

Then the room exploded, shards of blinding light rushing from the ball in all directions. A great whistling started which slowly increased in intensity and Violet closed her eyes and covered her ears to avoid being blinded and deafened. Then there was a explosion and she opened her eyes to see Dan being thrown back across the room. He hit the far wall with a great crash, dislodging plaster and mortar. He fell with a sickening thud to the floor and lay there. Vi winced.

Slowly the boy began to attempt to climb to his feet spitting blood. His face was creased with pain and fear, he knew that he was beaten. A little unsteadily he climbed to his feet to face his tormenter. "That's it Danny Boy, face your death like a man." Hunter mocked, making his way towards the boy. Violet slowly climbed down to the arena, invisible. A few stones scattered below her but Hunter didn't notice. Dan threw another attack at hunter, trying to throw the man back but again it failed, the ball just sucking in the energy.

"This is the i-Xterminate 90, Danny boy. The most powerful weapon in the world. You know what it's powered by Danny boy? Do you? It's powered by souls, all those that it's ever killed, so it'll be powered by you."

"I have to admit I'm disappointed by you Danny Boy, I have to admit it. I thought you where the one with the most potential. I thought that you might join me, your like me you know. You enjoy the same things as me, fear, killing." Dan was shaking his head, ingoring Hunters words, preparing for a finial attack.

"I'm not like you."

"Sure you are. Admit it Danny Boy, you enjoyed killing those guards didn't you, you enjoyed there fear. Even your Super name, Hex, shows that. You want people to fear you, and I can help you do that. I'm going to make you a finial offer, give up and join me. You can me my assistant. My second in command, my son. Think about it Danny Boy, we could rule the world, we could keep the shareholders happy, we could make Insurcare the richest in the world. The greatest in the world. We could be kings." Hunter was getting carried away with his dream, he was sure that Dan would join him, sure that…

"No."

"What did you say Danny Boy?"

"No. And my names Hex. Not Danny Boy. Not Dan. Hex."

"Your funeral then, _Hex_, don't say I didn't give you a chance, the greatest opportunity of your life, a chance to indulge in the pleasures to the full. It's your choice." The i-Xterminate 90 began to glow red again, Violet could feel the power beginning again, the shrieking beginning. She edged closer to Dan, positioning herself between there. Preparing herself…

The room exploded again and once more Violet closed her eyes, but this time she threw up the strongest forcefeild she could, one she had been preparing throughout Hunter monologue. She went back to being visable and smiled at Hunters cry of shock and then….

And then it hit her like a tidal wave, trying to seep her along, the things terrible force buffeting her shield, she was screaming with the effort of producing a forcefeild that powerful, at stopping that powerful a thing. Behind her Dan screamed too because he though the end was coming.

Slowly Violet was forced back, her feet leaving marks in the floor, pushed towards Dan. Her face was creased with pain, she could hold out much longer….She hit the boy behind her and Dan instinctively pushed back, realising something strange was happening. He opened his eyes for the briefest second, saw Violet then closed them and added his power to the force field. Every second felt like an age and then…

And then it was over, finished, all that was left was Hunters cry of outrage and the buzzing in there ears. They where both sweating heavily and knew that they could not face another attack like that. Violet was feeling light headed, faint from her exertions. She fainted. Dan was again stood alone. "So." Hunter sneered, "You brought a friend. Is that all you have? You know you can't survive another attack you know that. Next time no one will save you."

"Think again Hunter." A voice sounded from the top of the slight ridge overlooking the arena, Hex and Hunter both looked up to see the rest of the Incredibles standing there, Dash smiled at him. "The Dashmasters going to whup your ass Hunter."

Hunter knew that he was beaten. He turned and ran towards a hidden door in the side of the room, a door that lead to the jet. Dash gave chase, catching the man only to be rewarded with a punch on the jaw that knocked him down, by the time he was on his feet the villain was gone.

**Hunters banished, but for how long? Who knows, certainly I don't. I've decided to create a Dan/Vi relationship, but I'm still unsure about a Dash one, I'll put it to readers vote, so far it's 1 Yes and 1 no.**


	13. Killer?

**Right Chapter….actually I don't know which chapter this is, but hopefully it will be a good 'un.**

Dan lay spread-eagled on his bed, the subtle tone of Coldplay echoing from the CD player behind him. He rolled over onto his side, to face the wall, and carried on thinking. Thinking about what Hunter had said, was he a killer at heart? Did he love the kill? Would he like to kill again? He knew the answer to all these questions and hated them.

He didn't notice when Violet walked in, softly treading over the creaking floorboards. In two hands she held a cup of coffee, ignoring the pain from the heat that burnt her hands. She stared down at the hunched figure lying below her, once again contemplating the boy.

In the past two weeks that was what both of them had done, becoming moody and withdrawn, contemplating Hunters words. And as Violet had done so her thoughts had turned from Hunter and the death of her farther to the boy himself. Dan had become a dark, sullen withdrawn figure to most of the family, spending his time alone in his room or out on his quad. Where he had played with Dash he now ignored him. Once again Violet wondered what Hunter had done to the boy while they where in captivity. For how long had he whispered dark thoughts into Dans ears?

Dash two had changed, he was still a fiery, lively child, but now there was a mature glint to his eye and manner. Violet knew where it came from and suspect that she had it herself. It was the look that came from the loss of a parent.

"Coffee?" she said, the boy before her started and looked round, always on guard. When he saw it was only Violet he relaxed.

"Thanks." He took the cup from her and took a deep sip while she placed herself on the end of his bed, ducking under the beams of the top bunk.

"You okay?" She asked, "Your moms worried about you."

"She is?" Dan replied in his strong Yorkshire lilt, "Aye, well I can't blame her, I've been pretty bad these past few days." He looked at Violet in the eyes and she glanced away, afraid of the dark secrets those eyes held. She looked down and swathe cuts on his wrists, he saw her glance and quickly pulled his sleeve down. "Things have been pretty bad over these last few days," He repeated, "What with Hunter and all. You heard didn't you."

Vi nodded and blushed as she felt a sense of admiration for the boy come over her, she didn't know from where. Maybe it was how incredibly honest the boy was, after all he'd been through he still didn't lie. She nodded again. "Yeah, I did."

"Did they?" By they he meant the rest of the family, had they heard what Hunter had said?

"No."

"What do you think?" Ah, the dreaded question, the one that Violet had been mulling over herself for the few days. Was Dan a killer? Did he like people to fear him? She rembered his face as he had fought Hunter, the terrible pain on face, but she knew that there had been joy there too. Joy of a fight. And then she rembered the devastation that he had wreaked upon Hunter layer. The Bodies.

"I don't think that your evil Dan." She replied at last, "I think you're a fighter, and you enjoy the fight, and I think you can kill. I think that you don't regret killing, but I don't think you enjoy it. I think…I think that…"

"You think what I think." Dan interjected. "That's what I've been thinking about over the last few days. I know I should have felt remorse over, you know, the ones I killed, but I didn't. I know I should hate fighting, but I don't. But I don't enjoy either of those things." He finished speaking and smiled at Violet in a vaguely conspiratorial way.

"Have I taught you how to ride the bike yet?" They left the room together, and if you looked closely you might have seen they where holding hands.

**There we go. There still a long way to go with this, even though it's now 16,588 words long. But where getting there. I'd say where about midway. Dan and Vi are starting to get together, Hunters suffered a setback and everyone's growing up a bit.**


	14. Edna

--------------------------------

**Short, simple chapter here, Edna lovers beware!**

Hunter was not happy, he had been so close, so close….He'd defeated his age old enemy, Bob Parr, he'd almost eliminated Supers from the UK, thereby driving profits up, he'd almost eliminated the Parrs themselves, he'd almost got himself a Super assistant. And then, on the brink of victory he'd been defeated. His base was in ruins, his jet damaged and his men dead.

He still didn't understand how it had happened, all the boy had to do was give into his nature or, if he rejected the truth about himself, die under the i-Xterminate 90's force. That as it, yet he'd failed to do either of those things.

It was all the girls fault of course, he knew what would happen now, it was destiny, one save the others life, now Dan would save her life, they'd fall in love, get married and become a impossible to defeat team. Hunter racked his brain for weaknesses, there must be one, then he realised something.

The costumes. Supers couldn't do anything without there costumes, because if they did that'd reveal there secret identity. And Supers weren't allowed to do that, unless they wanted there lives made into living hells. It was the perfect punishment. They could either die or fight back and be revealed for what they where, the press would go mental. They would never be able to sue there powers again.

So, where did they get there costumes from? That was the key, if he could take out the supplier then it would be a simple matter to nick the Supers costumes. And who knows, maybe he'd be able to steal some technology. The key was the supplier…

He looked it up on the database, and smiled, how ironic, how perfect…Still smiling he set a course for America.

**I did say it was short.**


	15. Just another day in the Incredible house

**Right, thanks for the reviews guys, it really help, you know. Keep giving me your thoughts.**

Edna house was a large mansion, Hunter noted as his jet flew towards it, breaking the sound barrier along the way. He quickly wondered what the insurance on a palace like that was, but then quickly dismissed the thought. The only important thing was that he wouldn't be the one paying out.

This wouldn't take long, luckily Edna had tried to get the house insured with Insuracare a few years ago and he had the blueprints. The plan was simple, use the missiles to take the internal defences, get in, kill the guards and the woman and get out.

So simple.

Hunters gloved finger hovered above the fire button on the consol, waiting for a second to get within range. Then he lunged at it and the missiles fired.

He would enjoy this.

00o0o0oo00oo00o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Dan woke to the sound of his alarm clock, 9 o'clock, he groaned and closed his eyes attempting to get back to sleep. Unfortunly for him Dash was already up and zooming round the room, within seconds the boy had cleaned his teeth, opened the curtains and climbed up the ladder onto Dans bed. "Come on Dan! Get up!" He said in a annoying voice.

Dan groaned and pushed Dash off him snuggling under the covers trying to get back into that pleasant half-conscious state of the newly awoken. But within a second Dash was back yelling at him. "Get up Dan! Get up!" Dan murmured something about not being bothered and used his powers to pick Dash up, place him outside the door and lock the door.

He drifted back to sleep to the sounds of his little cousin hammering on the door trying to get back in.

O00oo0o0o0o0o00oo00oo0

Violet got up and climbed out of bed slowly. She was aching from yesterday, she and Dan had spent the entire day out of the Quads. But she knew she had to get up so she climbed out of the bed and into her Super Suit.

Drawing open the curtains she saw that it was raining, great sheets of water pouring off the room. She shivered and made her way into the landing to be greeted by the sight of her little brother half-naked on the landing trying to break into his room. "Come on Dan, this isn't funny. At least let me have my shirt!" She smirked and walked past, making her way to the bathroom. Just another day in the Incredible household.

00o0o0o0oo00oo0o0o00o0o

Breakfast. 6 mouths chomping on Cheerios and Frosties, pints of milk disappearing and laughter. For the first time in weeks Dan felt as though he belonged, belonged to a family that loved him and wanted him, for the first time in weeks the pall of Hunters proposition was gone and he joined in with the light banter of the breakfast table.

The phone rang and Dash answered it almost imminently. "It's for you Mom!" He called and Helen came up to answer the phone. She was on there for minutes, the soft murmuring of voices coming from the hall, by the time she had finished everyone ahd just about finished the toast.

"Who was that?" Judith asked, conversationally, and then she stopped, noticing Helen ashen-grey face. "What wrong?"

"It's Edna. There's been another attack…"

**I know how much you all like cliff-hangers, so there you go:D**


	16. Kisses and quads

**Yes, they are cousins, maybe it is a bit incesty, but-whatever. Thanks for all you reviews guys, I can't stress how much they help, keep them up!**

"…they managed to fight him off until the police arrived, after that he scarpered."

"So she's alive?" Fred asked, he looked shocked, as did the rest of the family. Edna was an old friend and they didn't want to see her hurt.

"She's in hospital-intensive care. He got her with that Exterminator ray thing, they don't know how long she's going to last." Helens eyes where red, tears running down her cheeks. The room was silent, all of them where trying to imagine life without the annoying, strange little woman that had looked after them for all these years. It was almost impossible to do so.

0oo0o0o00o0o0oo0o0o00o

Hunter grinned madly as his jet pulled away from the smoking ruin that had been Edna's mansion, phase one of his plan was complete. She'd put up a fight, good god she'd put up a fight, and now his armour was chipped and damaged from bullet strikes, but eventually she'd fallen.

He hadn't killed her, better to let her live and the fear spread. Fear of him. What's more, Insuracare's main rival insured her house, this would ruin them. The day just got better and better.

Now, one last, quick trip across the Atlantic, a raid, a death and he would be in charge. He laughed, not madly but a small chuckle of those that know they are completely sane.

0oo00oo0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o

Ah, the cinema. That timeless abode of young lovers worldwide-the place to meet and have a quick cuddle and, if your lucky, a kiss. Violet and Dan sat there, they had a strange feeling that they ought not to be doing this, that it was wrong but somehow it didn't seem to matter. They where barley related, they only shared a, long dead, grandmother and they had seen each other once before this extended stay. In a way they where complete strangers.

The movie was poor, Skipton cinema didn't have much on at all except for children's films so they sneaked into one of those. As they came out the sky was darkening to night. Dan checked his watch, "Nearly 6, the last bus to Threshfeild goes at 6.10, better get off."

They made there way down the cobbles of coach street towards the Bus Station hand in hand. The bus was pulling in as they arrived so they climbed on, watching the world go by as it made it's long slow journey to Threshfeild. Dan had left the quad at Threshfeild garage and so they got off there. For a second he thought he could hear the sound of a jet engine but he shook his head and it was gone-impossible, he must be becoming paranoid.

The garage was a small structure, old and limestone built like all structures in the national park. It had once been a farmhouse but now it was converted and petrol taps stood where cows once had. The quad was inside the garages big green doors and Dan made for them, using his powers to swing them open.

Violet looked at him questioningly, "There's no one to see." He responded, smiling and making his way in the garage. It smelt of dust and oil, dark except for the light from the doorway. Dan looked for where the quad had been left. It wasn't there. Gone.

Then the light behind them shimmered and darkened as though something was blocking the doorway. Dan turned slowly, a sinking feeling in his stomach. He knew who was there, he just knew it.

"Looking for something?" Hunter said.

**Right, sorry about the shortness of the latest chappys, I've been a bit busy with school (Damn GCSE's!)**


End file.
